


Snow-kissed

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio and Rod have a small moment at the top of the mountain. Written for The Village Square's Snowman Solstice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-kissed

Rio wrapped her hands around herself as she walked through the snowy forest. Whenever she let out a breath, she could see the air around her mouth. Hopefully Rod wouldn't make her wait too long. Her boyfriend of over two years told her that he had something really special for her. She could wait to see what the pet seller was planning. Rio reached the top of the mountain. It was her favorite meeting spot. The lake at the top was a magical place. It was where the Harvest Goddess had chosen to make her home. The farmer had a feeling that the Goddess was watching over her life with a smile. She always made sure to give an offering every time she visited.

To her surprise, Rod was already there when she arrived. He had on his signature snow jacket and goggles. She told him many times that it would be better if he actually wore them above his eyes. He stood out from the scenery, an orange blur in a blanket of white. His smile was just as bright as his attire, blue eyes filled with excitement. He waved to her.

"You came, Rio."

"So did you. Where should be go today?" she put her hand on his and he squeezed back. He looked her straight in the eye and took a deep breath.

"I wanted you to come here to ask you a question. We've been together for a long time now. I was thinking maybe we should move onto the next step. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and want to be with you forever. Rio," Rod pulled out a blue feather, "Will you marry me?"

The farmer put her hands on her heart, "Rod, I'm touched. I've been thinking of living with you for a while now, but I haven't been able to find the courage to ask you. Of course I'll marry you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back and laughed at the snow on his head. It was like he was wearing a crown of white fluff.

"What?"

"You have so much snow on you, Rod. It's like a crown."

"So you do, Love. Don't we have a wedding to plan? I never planned on having an all white wedding."

"Me neither," she felt her heart beat. The town and season would be perfect for a winter wedding. She already knew what color the theme would be.


End file.
